


The Sound Of Silence

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a hard time with Beth's death and shuts down until he is forced to open up to Rick, whom they've been hiding their relationship from the group, about his hurt about losing Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've had this saved on my computer for a month or so and haven't worked on it because I couldn't get myself back in the grove of working on because I had to be in a certain mood for this.. And so, here it is. It's finally finished!

Daryl sat against the tree smoking his last cigarette he found on the deserted road in a bag that was left in a ditch. He dragged in all of the stale nicotine which he didn’t care because he had so much on his mind after Beth’s untimely passing; _Regret, Pain, Responsibility_ , and blaming himself for not running faster or harder after the car that took her. He blamed himself for not fully taking the time to teach her to defend herself, which he had every intention to but Hershel didn’t want his little girl to have to be put in that situation and now he and Beth were both gone. Beth was the only one that truly knew how he blamed himself for her dad’s death. How he stopped looking. How he was the reason why Hershel died. The only thing that he heard anymore was the birds crying, the squirrels wrestling through the dried out leaves and Beth’s voice…

“ _You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone, Daryl Dixon_ “

Daryl sat there with tears falling down his face. He thought of Beth as his little sister. He didn’t think that Beth would have died the way that she did. He didn’t want to see the blood spatter on his and Rick‘s face. He didn’t want to see her go like that. He didn’t want to carry her out in front of their _family_ with a bullet hole in her head. He loved her, they were family and he opened up to her and now.. She was just gone… How could she just be gone? After a few minutes of self loathing he realized that he had already been burning his hand to feel the pain. He needed to feel the pain, it was the only thing that made him feel better in a twisted way. As he tossed his finished cigarette out he looked up seeing a barn and stood up. He headed towards the group that camped out on the deserted road, awaiting his return. 

“Daryl? You find anything?” Rick asked, hoping for the answer of finally being able to eat.

“Nah, but I found a barn back there. Should be good to hold up for the night.” Daryl answered and twisted around on his feet, leading the group to the barn.

As the group made sure that the barn was secure, night began to fall all around them. They all had been sitting around making small talk and trying to still force themselves to move forward in the hellacious life they been living, even though most of them realized there was no point. 

A couple hours later when everyone was sound asleep, Daryl stayed awake and when the wind began to blow as hard as a tornado, Daryl was the first one to get up and make sure that the barn doors didn’t bust open. When he got there, he realized there was a shit ton of walkers heading straight to the barn. He growled in frustration, looking up to see Rick on his left side, locking eyes with him, with Glenn and Abraham helping as well. 

\----

The following morning, Daryl sat there while Rick held Judith and they slept peacefully. He swore he could watch Rick sleep for the rest of his eyes. Normally, he wouldn’t be looking at the Alpha male the way he was when everyone was around them, but how could he not when he was cuddling _Little Ass-Kicker_. All he wanted to do was lean over and have Judith lie between them and sleep peacefully, but of course he couldn’t do that because Rick didn’t want everyone to know that he and Daryl were _together_. 

About a half hour later, Judith woke up which was normal. She always woke up around the same time for her food and diaper change. Smiling, Daryl gently removed her from Rick’s hold and took her over to where the supplies for her were and changed her diaper and made her a bottle of what was left of the formula and began feeding _his_ little ass kicker. 

“Tha’s it, ‘s that nummy?” Daryl softly cooed at her and looked up as he saw a shadow from someone leaning against the pole.

“Mornin’..” Rick muttered, walking closer to his _secret lover_ and daughter. 

“Mornin’.. Thinking ‘bout a hunt later..” Daryl mumbled as he saw Judith looking at him with her baby blue eyes that she got from Rick. 

Rick nodded in agreement to go out with him, and they stood there looking at Judith as everyone soon began to wake up.

\------

 

Rick left Carl in charge of Judith and everyone knew their jobs. After making everyone was alright, Rick and Daryl both set out for their hunt.

They walked for miles it seemed like and Rick then began walking next to Daryl. Rick gasped, scaring off a rabbit that Daryl was about to kill, which irritated Daryl.

“The fuck?” Daryl whispered, looking into Rick’s eyes.

“Yeah, the fuck is right? What did you do to your hand!?” Rick yelled in a whispered tone.

“Ain’ nuthin’.. Don’t worry ‘bouts it.” Daryl muttered and yanked his hand back as he began walking farther out.

“Dar… What did you do to your hand!?” He hollered a bit louder.

Daryl growled and turned to face Rick who was a few feet from him, “Why does it matter? I’m standing here… I ain’ goin’ no where.” Daryl muttered, looking at Rick as he felt himself fighting tears.

Rick stalked towards him until he was standing inches in front of him and wiped the few tears that fell from his lovers eyes.

“Damn it all to fuckin’ hell…” Daryl sighed as he felt his tears fall profusely.

“What’s wrong?” Rick asked once again.

“Went lookin’ fer food yesterday and sat down to smoke and enjoy the quiet and I’s couldn’ get Beth out’a my head and her last words to me… and the blood and brain spatter all over my face and carrying her out.. Ain’ no one deserve to go out like that… and she was’a kid, Rick.. Jus’ a innocent kid that looked to me for protection and I’s couldn’t protect her like I promised Hershel.. And he’s dead also because of me.. And I’s can’t handle loosing another one of.. She.. She-” Daryl whimpered, trying to hush his own tears.

“Hershel’s death ain’t on you, Daryl.. And Beth’s death ain’t on you either, or Merles, Lori’s, Shane’s, and or any one else that we’ve lost. I need you to trust me on that.” Rick whispered, as he whispered in Daryl’s ear as he hugged him tightly.

“Her last words were, _“You’re gonna miss me so bad when I’m gone, Daryl Dixon”_.. And truth is, I do miss her because she was a little sister to me.. And if I would’a taught her to protect herself like Hershel asked me to… she would have had a chance…” Daryl bellowed, trying to catch himself from crying like a weakling.

Rick sighed, and held him tighter, “Daryl I love you.. And you did everything that you could to help her, find her and protect her… Bad things happen to people that can’t be explained and her death was a terrible thing. I don’t judge your decisions or question your ability of keeping our group safe…” Rick sighed as he began to croak through his tears.

Daryl ogled eyes with Rick who looked back with nothing but love. Rick leaned in and kissed him gently with his chapped lips, shoving his hungry moist tongue down his throat as he felt the vibrations of his lovers moan inside his mouth. 

Quickly breaking away from the kiss, Daryl began gasping for air feeling his lungs burning, “We’s.. can’ do.. This here..” 

“Why not..” Rick innocently smiled as he kissed Daryl’s temple.

“We need to hunt for food..”

“When can I have you then?”

“When the moment’s right..” Daryl teasingly grinned and backed out of Rick’s hold.

Rick shook his head as he followed his lover through the woods. After a few hours, he and Daryl showed up with Rabbits’ on his belt and carrying a deer back to the gates.

“Good hunt?” Glenn smiled as he and Abraham carried the deer.

“It was.” Rick smiled as he Daryl walked in towards the house where they prepared the animal meat.


End file.
